dragonsofatlantisfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Seethe42
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragons Of Atlantis Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Wilderness page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ggoosen (Talk) 21:34, October 27, 2010 Troops page? Why don't we want the correct formula on there for dragons? Not being snarky, I'm assuming there is a reason (which is why I haven't edited it again), but I'm a little lost as to what it is. Figured it out, I'm an idiot. Refresh bug on my Rookery, I still thought it was lv 2, not lv 3. Sorry. EmpactWB 17:42, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Anthropus Camps Changes If there is a problem with what I changed on the Camps page, tell me. A several people have said they like the changes, which are minimal except the removal of information that didn't look reliable and didn't have researches posted... so unless more people dislike the changes, don't revert back to the old format. So far I have seen a lot more people agreeing with the changes than disagreeing. The old format was out dated to say the least, as the game changes, the wiki should change as well. LurkersRus 13:47, January 1, 2012 (UTC) My change is not more confusing, it has all the same information in 1 column to the right of the old location... and more than 1 person has said they liked it. I made a comment when I changed it and a few posted there as well as on other areas of the page. I agree that only 1 other than you dislikes it, therefore more people like it than dislike it. As far as something you have been updating for the past year, a lot has changed in the past year and therefore the wiki must change as well. I've been editing on this for a while, I just recently made an account so I could add pictures and keep up with my changes since my IP changes. As long as you revert it, I will revert it back. Vandalism is adding something that is irrelevant or screwing the page up... I'm improving upon what is there, you are trying to keep it in the same rut it has been in for the past few months. As for the Wild's page, thats because no one took the time to clean it up periodically... I have and it only took about 20 minutes. If you have something productive to add, please add it. If not, we will see if people like my changes or not... its not for you to decide. LurkersRus 20:27, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I took your advice and looked at the IP addresses... turns out I was right even tho you "looked at them" turns out there really was 3 people that liked the changes, and now there is another 1. So that is Me:4 You:1 Just in case you weren't keeping score ;) LurkersRus 21:50, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Yea, I put them there so ppl would stop putting what RSS they looted in that last column. I would have removed completely if I had noticed them at the bottom of the chart at the top in the first place. And every time I try to add a row it screws the format up in 15 kinds of ways so I couldn't make a special block for the RSS. Have fun LurkersRus 14:03, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Oh, and the lvl 4 researches hitting lvl 7s w/ dragons... thats what I currently have on my new realm ;) Lvl Met, Med, Drag all lvl 4 and I can hit 7s and 8s w/ SSDs using the nums on the table. I've tested all the attacks w/ researches at or higher than mine w/ SSDs and LBMs. I don't have enough BDs to test w/ yet so I'm waiting on researching higher until I get some to test w/. Now I gotta go... LurkersRus 14:54, January 2, 2012 (UTC) What is your idea of "turning into the wild's page"? And I literally scrolled down the entire table and saw only 1 level that had more than 2 LBM listings... so what are you referring to? As for inferior attacks, if someone can attack it with lower researches and less troops they should be encouraged to post those numbers. I agree higher researches w/ less troops is pointless, but I don't see people doing that. And the warnings... they are just ignoring them. Add more where ever you see fit, but they will still be ignored more than likely. LurkersRus 19:01, January 5, 2012 (UTC) My changes have nothing to do with people putting in new numbers, so I have no clue what that has to do with anything. All the numbers were copied and pasted with the exception of the crap numbers that didn't work or looked risky and didn't have researches, and what I could test I did. And its a good thing that people don't delete the old numbers before their new ones can be confirmed because they win 1x and post it... then others come through and realize they only work sometimes. I'm on here a lot while Im not busy at work, it doesn't mean its my fault that things don't get done. Maybe we need to look into getting it adopted so admins can be appointed, until then IDK what to tell ya. LurkersRus 21:10, January 6, 2012 (UTC) I haven't posted anything other than the numbers people put in the comments (which is good because I'd rather them not mess the chart up adding themselves), all I've done is tested what was already there and posted the reports. I think you are complaining just to be complaining, which is nothing beneficial to anyone. The DoA wiki is starting to look like other more professional looking wikis. If you have decent suggestions, add them otherwise get over it. I'm done trying to resolve your issues. LurkersRus 16:12, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Admin Do you want to be an admin? LurkersRus 23:05, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Awesome, its def nice to know we can boot spammers locally now. I made you a chat mod also, not sure if the chat thing will work out sinces its so laggy and we have so many childish people on here... but I guess we will see. If you think the childishness is getting out of hand, disable it in the admin toolbar. Thought it might cut down on some of the comments on unrelated pages if they asked their questions in chat instead. If you don't know and want/need to use it... here's the link to the community message thing. http://dragonsofatlantis.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Community-corner LurkersRus 02:28, February 9, 2012 (UTC)